Partner in crime
by Alexandria Volturi
Summary: What happens when Reborn's friend comes to tutor Tsuna? What happens when she's just as sadistic as him? And what happens when Reborn has deep feelings for her? REBORN X OC. Please read and review
1. No excuses!

**Alex: Lately Reborn has been on my mind so then an idea sparked for me to write this story, so please enjoy^^ Reborn doesn't come in till close to the end of the chapter, also I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn I only own the character Aryanna Cira**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 1: No excuses!**

Music softly played through the room as couples danced about, men discussed various topics, and women gossiped about scandalous things. Just another typical mafia social gathering, nothing new ever happens at these things.

I brushed my hair from my forehead and quietly observed the room for my target. If I didn't have a mission from the Vongola famiglia then I wouldn't be here. Missions I can handle but social gatherings I cannot. Other families always ask me to attend their parties just so they can sway me to join their family.

They just can't seem to get it through their heads that my allegiance lies with the Vongola. Though I can't complain much cause my dear mother would skin me alive if she found out I was complaining.

You see my mother and father worked for the Vongola just like I do but they are retired now. Though my mother how shall I say still loves to get into a good old fashioned fight every now and then.

"Ah, the lovely Aryanna Cira has graciously accepted my request. Good to see you madam" Alexander Russo said pulling me from my thoughts. I turned towards the said man and smiled taking his hand to shake. He instead took it and kissed it.

"Nice to meet you Russo NoNo" I said politely. Alexander was the ninth mafia boss to the Russo family, and might I add weak. I know I sound mean but it's the truth, all he ever does is flee from a battle. Letting his men take care of the threat not caring if they get injured or not. It infuriates me to know end.

"Please call me Alex, no need for formalities" he smiled his brown eyes lighting up. Alexander was a man that looked about in his early twenties. His light brown eyes were eyeing me up and down I mentally gagged.

He swept a hand through his dirty blonde hair that was slicked back.

"Of course" I replied. Alex nodded as he snapped his fingers; a servant quickly appeared with two glasses of champagne. Taking the glasses he handed me one, I nodded my thanks' and took a light sip.

"I was wondering if you would mind telling me how you advanced through the ranks in the mafia world." He asked. I smiled.

"Nothing but hard discipline and training from my parents" I said sweetly. Mostly from my mother I thought. Alexander nodded as I resumed my observations of around the room. The target I was after was a middle aged man. He apparently was set on getting rid of someone important.

It's not Alexander that being almost everyone knows he's a coward. From the corner of my eye I saw someone slip into another room after someone else went in.

I smirked I guess that's him, placing my glass down and clasped my hands together and smiled at Alexander.

"It's been nice to chat but I need to go" I smiled walking off. My heels clicking as I quickly walked across the room and into the area where that man went.

Once in the music from the room turned into nothing but a hum, the hallway before me was dimly lit. I reached down and pulled my gun from the holster on my leg, once ready I crept down the hallway slowly. And cautiously, my eyes scanning the shadows ahead of me.

Hearing a scream come from a room up ahead I bolted to it. Swinging the door open I saw my target raise a knife to a young woman. The woman was Rosie Willis, daughter to the boss of the Willis famiglia. They were from America, though I heard they were visiting Italy for business and ect.

I aimed and fired my gun towards the man, making me shoot the bullet from his hands. With a yelp and a jump he dropped the knife and turned around in anger. I ran over and quickly shoved him back. He rolled away from the sudden force.

"Are you alright Rosie?" I asked checking her for injuries. She shook her head, she was shaking lightly as she stared wide eyed at me.

"I'm fine. Thank you, you are Aryanna Cira?" she asked unsure. I smiled and nodded at her.

"Yes" I replied. She nodded but her eyes widened even more.

"Look out!" she screamed. Quickly glancing back I got the man's fist, his other hand went to punch me in the gut.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you, you can't hit a girl?" I asked grabbing his other hand. The man growled and struggled in my grasp.

I looked back at Rosie who seemed frozen to the spot.

"Run!" I yelled. She nodded and ran off as fast as her little legs could carry her; turning back to the man I smirked.

"Well, well, well hello Giovanni" I smirked. I shoved him back as he smirked at me as well.

"I didn't expect the well known Aryanna Cira to be here" he commented. Giovanni works well did work for the Willis family. Till he mysteriously disappeared without a trace in America.

"Well as you can see I am here" I said waving my hand. Like it was no big thing.

"You talent and beauty gave you a great status as the second best hit-man in the world well hit-women anyway." He started."You right up there with Reborn" he laughed. I rolled my eyes and pointed my gun at him.

"On behalf of the Vongola and Willis family you are to be taken out" I said my face turning serious.

Giovanni's face twisted into an insane look as he began laughing. Oh, great.

"You don't know how much I worked to impress the Willis family and all my effort has been destroyed!" he shouted. There's always a person who strives to become someone great in a mafia family. Usually to be the right hand man or women to the boss.

"You weren't cut out for the family; Andrew Willis was testing to see if you'd be good. When he found out you tried to rape his wife he was going to arrest you" I started."But you being a coward ran to Italy, as if you'd be safe here" I said muttering the last part.

His eyes hardened as his insane laughter stop.

"I deserve to be in!" he shouted lunging for me. I quickly moved to the side and kicked him in the side. Making him fall flat on his face, a crunching noise filled the air. Indicating that he broke his nose. I was about to continue on with my mission when my cell phone rang.

I sighed as I pulled it out from the top of my dress. Checking the caller ID I smirked before answering it.

"Reborn to what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked. I heard a chuckle from the other end.

"Aryanna I need your help" he stated simply. At that I let out a laugh, he needs my help!

"The great Reborn needs my help? I guess you've lost your touch" I commented laughing. A growl was my answer.

"Don't underestimate me Aryanna. This is serious I need you to come to Namimori Japan, take the flight heading there tomorrow no excuses" he ordered. My eyes widened slightly, he is serious. I can tell by his voice.

I heard a scrapping noise as Giovanni started crawling away.

"Hold up" I told Reborn. Walking over to Giovanni he began crawling faster, I place my foot on his back holding him steady.

"I'm back. No way am I heading to Japan" I said firmly.

Answer: a sigh.

"You need to and when I say you need to it means you will. I'm tutoring the next Vongola boss" he said seriousness still in his voice. I groaned slightly, again?

I helped him tutor last time; the last kid he tutored was Dino Cavallone. I swear that boy is the clumsiest boy I have ever known/seen.

"If I refuse?" I asked/tested. All the while of my conversation Giovanni was whimpering and trying to get away. I just pressed my foot harder into his back, which if you think about it is painful. Due to me wearing heels, hehe bonus!

"I tell everyone about your little…'problem' during that social gathering you and I were at" he smirked. I could hear the smirk in his voice, my face drained of all color.

"You wouldn't dare" I hissed lethally. Reborn just laughed.

"Try me because you know I will" he simply said. I let out a growl as my hand clenched a bit on my phone.

"Alright fine. I'm only doing this so I can kick your ass Reborn" he growled. He laughed once again.

"Sure you will, I recall in our past fights you always losing" he chuckled. I growled once again, only because you fight dirty.

"I know I do, I wonder have you tried doing that?" he asked. I hate it when he reads my mind!

"Shut up, I'll see you tomorrow Reborn" I said.

"Oh does this mean you don't fight dirty?" Reborn asked. I just hung up on him as I looked up towards the ceiling.

"I swear If you weren't my friend Reborn….."I muttered as I looked at Giovanni. Who stopped struggling under my grasp.

"Alright Giovanni let's go" I said hauling him to his feet."So I can go pack and kick Reborn's ass" I finished walking back the way I came. Giovanni being dragged behind me.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: So uh, what do you guys think? Hopefully you guys liked it so please review.**


	2. New Tutor?

**Alex: I deeply apologize for the long wait on Partner in crime I recently got into Devil May Cry and posted two stories for it so I've been working on those for a while. And enjoying summer while it last.**

**School starts next Tuesday sadly but anyway enjoy this chapter^^**

**Wolf: Whoo…Wow. Ok. Those of you who read the DMC stories mentioned above, know me as a friend of Alex's who reads over her DMC chapters. I am now here to read over PIC so Hi! –Waves happily- **

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 2: New Tutor!?**

**Aryanna's POV**

I sighed deeply as I stared at the house in front of me. It wasn't a mansion, which was honestly a nice change. _"I swear Reborn… if you weren't my friend…"_I thought shaking my head lightly. After a 15 hour flight from Italy to Japan I was finally at Tsunayoshi Sawada's house.

The house reminded me of my own growing up, small yet cozy with the occasional training. In Tsunayoshi's case a lot more training with Reborn and I here with him.

Walking over to the front door, suitcase in hand, I rang the doorbell. A couple seconds later a woman with short brown hair opened the door. She smiled at me kindly her brown orbs lighting up in delight at the sight of me.

"Hello, what can I help you with?" she asked. That smile never left her face; I smiled back at her.

"Ciaossu, I'm Aryanna Cira Reborn's friend" I told her. The woman nodded her head in understanding.

"Oh yes, Reborn-Kun said Tsu-Kun was getting another tutor. Please come in" she said moving out of the way so I could get in. "Reborn is upstairs in Tsuna's room. If you go up the stairs it's the first door on the right Aryanna-Chan. I'm Nana Sawada." she continued happily.

"Thank you Nana-san" I said walking in and dragging my black suitcase behind me. _"Iemitsu made sure I knew about you…and his 'adorable son'"_I thought as I walked up stairs to Tsunayoshi's room. Once inside I saw a familiar fedora. I smiled and nodded to him.

"Hello Reborn" I said. He glanced up at me and smiled back.

"Ciaossu Aryanna" he replied back. He beckoned me over to take a seat so we could get down to business on his new student. I walked over, but before sitting down I quickly pulled out my handgun that was hidden in my jacket already cocked and loaded. I pointed it at him.

Reborn had Leon, already in the form of a gun, pointed at me as soon I reached for mine.

I closed my eyes and chuckled a bit though it was a dry chuckle.

"You're still one step ahead of me" I commented sitting down on the messily made up bed. "_Seems like Tsunayoshi was in a hurry to get to schooltoday. Probably Reborn's fault."_I thought. Reborn smirked at me as Leon morphed back to his original form.

"Always have been, always will be." he said. A vein popped on my head as I glared at him, but I smiled as I held out my hand to Leon.

"Hello Leon" I smiled. The little chameleon made a high pitched noise as he scurried off of Reborn's hat and into my hand.

"Leon likes me more then you still so neh" I said sticking my tongue out at him while scratching Leon's head. Who in turn stuck his tongue out and licked my hand making me laugh a little.

"Alright Ary, want to know the damage?" Reborn asked. I looked up my face turning serious now, placing Leon back on his hat I nodded.

"How bad is the damage Reborn?" I asked. He simply handed me a good chunk of papers, all of them being tests and quizzes.

My eyes went wide. _"You've…got to be kidding me. There's no way…"_

All the papers I held were failing grades. Every. Single. One.

"F, F, F, F, another F…wait, never mind F, F" I said out loud as I sifted through all the papers. "Jesus you can make a scrapbook out of this" I muttered setting the papers on the desk nearby.

"He's pretty hopeless and pathetic" Reborn said leaning back in his little mini chair. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I'll say"_"This is the next Vongola Head? Could the brat at least fight? He's got a lot to learn."_

"Don't worry. He's a good fighter. He can go into Hyper Dying Will mode" Reborn suddenly said.

I let go of my nose and perked up in interest. _"The brat can go into HDW Mode? That's interesting."_ "Interesting, I thought Vongola Primo was the only one who could do that" I said a smirk crawling onto my face. A smirk Reborn knew all too well.

"You're up to something Ary" I could see a returning smirk form on his face. I nodded smirking a little wider.

"You know what they say…Seeing is Believing" I retorted and leaned back onto my elbows.

Reborn was still smirking, but he let his fedora cover his eyes. As soon as I saw that, I sat up and tensed. Whenever the hat is covering Reborn's eyes, something bad is about to happen.

"You'll tutor him in all the subjects you know. I'll still be tutoring him, but you also have to tutor his guardians" he smirked.

My mouth popped open and a dark hostile aura surrounded me as I glared daggers at the little infant man in front of me, who was casually sipping some espresso that came out of nowhere.

"Reborn! You never told me that." I growled. _"It's one thing to tutor his student and a completely different bag of potatoes to tutor his student and his student's Guardians!"_

"I never said you'd only be tutoring Tsuna. You just assumed that." he smirked sipping his drink. At that I faltered a little, he was right…I had assumed.

"Should have known...Damn it" I muttered crossing my arms over my chest. Immediately he frowned but I was too busy fuming to notice.

"You shouldn't do that in public." he stated.

"Do what in public" I asked, cocking my head to the side in confusion.

"Cross your arms over your chest. You push them up when you do that" he stated.

I blinked a few times before it registered what he was talking about and my face heated up in a blush. I swiftly pulled one of my daggers out and threw it. It embedded into Tsuna's desk as Reborn dodged. "Why are you looking there!?" I shouted. _"Gah! Sometimes…sometimes I swear that man is worse than Shamal! Flirting with all the interesting women at all the social gatherings…staring at my chest…"_

"I'm just stating a fact. No need to get mad" he said. I was about to retort when I heard the front door slam and a boy call out to his mother.

"_Ah. Tsuna is home, perfect timing. I do not want to have this conversation with Reborn." _Footsteps sounded on the stairs and soon the bedroom door swung open revealing a boy with spiky messy hair with big brown eyes.

He froze suddenly at the sight of me and blinked in confusion.

"Reborn who's this?" he asked as Reborn took his seat back on the desk after tossing my dagger back to me, though Tsunayoshi missed that completely.

"Your new tutor" he stated simply making Tsuna's eyes widen in shock.

"Another tutor!? Wait…are you leaving?" he asked confused, earning a kick to the face from Reborn.

"No you idiot she's helping me" he said as Tsuna fell to the ground.

"Itai" he moaned grabbing his face in pain. A couple seconds later he let go of his face and yelled "I told you I don't want anything to do with the mafia!"

"_Ah. This is going to be a lot of work…"_I stood from my place on Tsuna's bed and put my hands on my hips. "Tough luck Tsunayoshi Sawada you have been chosen to be Vongola the Tenth." I told him firmly as I reached into my back pocket for my bobby pins. He sighed in defeat and asked who I was.

"Aryanna Cira" I said pinning up the back of my hair so nothing but my long bangs were near my face.

"Chaos" I said once I was finished, causing Reborn to give me a look, while Tsuna just looked confused.

"That's what I will be saying when training with me starts" I said smirking slowly.

Tsuna's face drained of all color.

"So Chaos" I said again.

Tsuna fled from the room and out of the house.

Turning to Reborn I flashed him a smile. "I've taken your saying. Ciao!" I smiled dashing after Tsuna. _"And so it begins. Show me what you've got Tsunayoshi Sawada!"_

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: Sorry again for the long wait I will try and get more chapters out as soon as I can but school starts tomorrow but I shall try! Please review!**

**Wolf: Hi! Ok, so as you can see, this chapter has been edited! I'm sorry if I missed some things, but I am not a professional, and I am reading over Alex's chapters and reworking them as a friend. Hope you enjoyed! Read and Review~**


End file.
